<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for Prince Charming by Chimney_on_the_roof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395936">Waiting for Prince Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof'>Chimney_on_the_roof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is in pain because of his period and he waits for Roman to come home and cuddle. That's about it. It's fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaah this is the first time I post from my phone, I hope it works.<br/>This fic is just me projecting (the first half at least). If I must suffer, so must my characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil opened Tumblr for about the tenth time in twenty minutes. One new post showed on his dashboard. He sighed and opened Instagram for the tenth time, scrolling through his recommended page. Nothing interested him.</p><p>He curled more in on himself where he had positioned himself in the corner of the couch. Remus was on the other side, on his own phone doing god-knows-what. His music was blasting from the speakers around them. Occasionally Remus showed Virgil some meme which Virgil snorted ungenuinely at.</p><p>The armrest he was leaned against began to hurt Virgil's back, so he readjusted his position. Firestarter by The Prodigy blasted from the speakers. Virgil's headache became consistently more present. He looked over at his glass on the coffee table. It was empty.</p><p>In all honesty, Virgil just wanted to lie down. Preferably on the couch, but there was no space for him. A new song started and Virgil reflexively looked at the speaker, the movement making his head spin. He noticed it was exactly 1 AM.</p><p>Virgil suppressed a groan and clamped his unoccupied arm to his stomach as it cramped. Roman had texted Virgil that he'd come home in thirty minutes. That had been thirty-three minutes ago. Virgil knew he could go to bed, but he wanted to at least see his boyfriend before that.</p><p>His phone showed a notification that he had 5% of battery left. There was a charger on Remus's side of the couch. Virgil opened Tumblr again. He was tired and his body hurt. The fact that he'd cried earlier today made him feel like he could burst out in tears any moment, because his eyes were still puffy. They always stayed puffy for hours after he cried.</p><p>A new song with a thumping bass started and Virgil finally had enough courage to put up the hood of his hoodie. Remus didn't acknowledge it.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening made Virgil sigh in relief. He waited for Roman to take off his jacket and put his bag away, but Remus didn't. He jumped up and ran to the hallway.</p><p>"Roman! You're back!" Virgil heard him say. He sighed. Less loudly Remus said melodically, "Your boyfriend is in pain."</p><p>"Hello Remus," Roman said, sounding tired. Virgil's heart jumped when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He looked up from his dying phone towards the hallway, where Roman appeared with Remus behind him.</p><p>"Hey, Ro," Virgil said, forcing a smile while he pushed his hood off his head.</p><p>Roman smiled back. "Hey. How you doing?" He sat down on the couch next to Virgil, ruffling his hair. Virgil had to force his eyes to stay open at the contact. He shrugged in response to Roman's question. "Everything hurts," he said quietly.</p><p>"Aw, come here," Roman consoled. He opened his arms. Virgil turned on his spot so his head was leaning against Roman's chest, putting his phone on the arm rest behind him. Roman held Virgil close and Virgil did close his eyes now. He draped his legs over Roman's so he was practically sitting on his lap.</p><p>Remus came back from whatever he had been doing in the kitchen. "Hey, that was my spot!" he said.</p><p>"Go sit on the floor or whatever," Roman told him. Virgil didn't need to open his eyes to know Remus pouted and Roman stuck his tongue out at him. The next thing he heard was Remus flopping down on the floor next to the couch. Virgil smiled, probably his first genuine one today.</p><p>"How was your day?" Roman asked softly. Virgil relished in the warmth his boyfriend radiated.</p><p>He gave a short hum. "Quite bad. Yours?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing spectacular, you know. Janus only scared one customer off." Roman started rubbing circles on Virgil's back. Virgil let out a content sigh.</p><p>"You guys are gross," Remus piped up.</p><p>"You don't have to stay," Roman reminded him. Remus huffed and got to his feet.</p><p>"Okay. I'll go. But I'm taking my music with me!"</p><p>"Please do," Virgil said.</p><p>After a few more beats the music suddenly stopped, followed by Remus leaving the room. "Good night!" he said cheerfully, his tone contrasting everything else he'd said that night.</p><p>"Night," Roman said.</p><p>It was quiet. Roman was warm. Virgil listened to his steady heartbeat.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence Roman asked softly, "You're not falling asleep, are you?" </p><p>Virgil gave a non-committal hum. Roman chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest.</p><p>"Hey," Roman almost whispered. "Have you taken your binder off?"</p><p>Virgil groaned at the reminder and cursed.</p><p>"I'll take that as a no. Let's go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, okay?"</p><p>Before Roman could stand, Virgil clung to his boyfriend. "Hey Virge," Roman said, patting Virgil's bouncy hair, "I wanna get into better clothes. I've worn this shirt the whole day. I can carry you of you like, but you need to give me the chance to stand first."</p><p>Virgil sighed and reluctantly let go. "It's fine, I can walk," he said. He opened his eyes and blinked against the bright light that immediately made his headache come back. Roman smiled at him and they climbed the stairs to the bedroom together.</p><p>They got changed, Roman brushed his teeth - Virgil would brush his teeth extra thoroughly tomorrow - and Virgil stretched. When Roman came back from the bathroom Virgil was already in bed, angled weirdly so he had access to his phone with the short cable of the charger plugged in.</p><p>Roman joined him after switching off the lights and Virgil put his phone away in favour of snuggling up to his boyfriend. Roman pulled him close again, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil's head.</p><p>"Good night."</p><p>Virgil finally allowed himself to fall asleep now that he was in Roman's arms.</p><p>"Sleep tight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm wishing anyone who's having their period strength and love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>